Not A Relationship
by kazorashi
Summary: Hayato and Kyoko have a difficult relationship because they both kind of love the same person.


**Not A Relationship**

.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! in any way or fashion.**

 _Summary_ : Hayato and Kyoko have a difficult relationship because they both kind of love the same person.

* * *

Hayato's opinion of Kyoko is this.

He doesn't care for her.

Sure, Tsuna is in love with her. Fine.

That's great.

That doesn't mean he likes her. That also means that he doesn't have to like her just because Tsuna loves her. If there were one thing he'd tell the Decimo, it would be that he should probably stop liking Kyoko because she's not going to be looking his way any time soon.

If ever.

Because there's one thing Hayato has caught onto that he's pretty sure Kyoko doesn't want anyone to know. And that would be that Kyoko is kind of, maybe just a little bit, having a tiny crush on Haru. The most irritating, annoying, talkative person he knows. She's a thorn on his side, always getting in the way and doing what she wants with a crazy amount of confidence. The thing about Haru is that Hayato might also kind of, maybe just a little, have a tiny crush on her. And if that's possible...

Then it's sure as hell possible that he and Kyoko share that same feelings. Which means!

They're actually kind of in love with Haru. And when Hayato realizes that, he knows it's the beginning of a very tense relationship.

:::::::

Kyoko's opinion of Hayato is this.

She hates him.

Sure, he's Tsuna right hand man, Vongola's Storm Guardian, probably the best leader out there. Fine.

That's wonderful.

That doesn't mean she likes him. That also means she doesn't have to like him just because he's one of the best and is Tsuna's friend. Speaking of the brunet, if there was one thing she'd tell him, it'd be that he should probably stop staring at her face. Because she doesn't have any intention of looking at him that way any time soon.

That doesn't mean, if ever.

Unfortunately, that means Kyoko has a secret. It's a secret she didn't want anyone to know about. She didn't want Hana, not Ryohei, not Haru (gosh, _especially_ not Haru), and _definitely_ Hayato to know about it. How her heart flutters when Haru is around, how the room brightens whenever Haru enters the room, and how just having Haru near makes everything okay. Haru is absolutely lovely. The thing about Haru is that Kyoko may not be the only person who feels this way.

It is quite possible that Hayato think the same as her, even if just a little bit. Which means!

That he might also be a little in love with Haru. And when Kyoko realizes that, she knows it's the beginning of a very strained relationship.

* * *

"So let me get this straight." Takeshi says, his hands pressed together as he sits across from Hayato and Kyoko. Tsuna is next to him, blinking (and maybe that's his soul leaving his body, Takeshi can't be bothered with that minute detail though). The four of them are sitting together in class during lunch as their subject of conversation went out for a favor by a classmate. "You're telling me that you," he points to Hayato, "and you," then points to Kyoko, "are both in love with Haru?"

"Yes." Kyoko nods her head. Tsuna mumbles incomprehensible words at that.

"I'm not in love with anyone!" Hayato flushes scarlet at the accusation. Takeshi raises a brow before leaning back in his desk.

"Sure. Whatever. Let's not pretend that me and Tsuna ("It's Tsuna _and I_." corrects Kyoko) didn't catch you two flirting vigorously over Haru and then ended up nearly fighting each other the moment she stepped out of the room." The baseball player doesn't hold back at all with his words. Embarrassment flickers across the face of both teenagers. Tsuna looks like he's about to cry.

"Wh-What's so great about Haru?" He complains, looking at Kyoko. She glares at him, fury rising inside of her.

"What's _not_ great about her?!" She demands hotly. Tsuna scoots back in his seat, surprised. He's never seen Kyoko angry before, at least not towards him. "I get it Tsuna-kun, I do. You don't like her." She clenches her fists at that. She doesn't stop there though. "But I do, I really love Haru-chan. She's brave, smart, and is such an insanely good person. I just wish you could _see_ how lucky you are to have her affections." Kyoko's confession leaves all the boys stunned.

Hayato a little more so because he'll never say those words out loud.

Still, Tsuna bites his lower lip. "I-It's not like I want them." He mumbles under his breath. However, the words sting in the heart of his Storm Guardian and the silver haired teen can't hold back anymore.

"If you don't Tenth, then... Don't lead her on." He says this with a hammering heart. "Sasagawa and I... We can't do anything for her if she pines for you. If you don't let her know clearly how you feel, then everything we've done up to here for her will mean nothing. It will continue to mean nothing if she still loves you." Tsuna falters at his friend's words then. Biting his lower lip, he looks at the two of them closely.

Kyoko and Hayato stare back at Tsuna, decisive with their feelings.

"I-I understand then." He whispers before looking to the ground. Takeshi places a comforting hand on Tsuna's shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. The Decimo shoots him a grateful look.

"So then," Takeshi begins once he thinks Tsuna is okay, "what are you guys going to do now?" He asks them.

"What do you mean, 'you guys?' I-I'm n—"

"You just pretty much confessed you liked Haru." Interrupts Takeshi, not having any of Hayato's excuses. The Storm Guardian clamps his mouth shut, sighing soon after. What was the point?

 _'Baseball freak is right, ugh.'_ Still, Hayato is unhappy about it. Kyoko narrows her eyes at him next to her before moving her bangs out of the way.

" _I'm_ going to do what I've always done." She let's the men know. "And that's be her favorite person." Hayato rolls his eyes and something about their interaction tips Tsuna off to a realization. Until today, he's never known Kyoko to be anything but kind and very sweet. Which she is, he's sure. It's just...

 _'I didn't know she was such an aggressive person when it comes to someone she likes.'_ A sweat drop forms on Tsuna's head at the thought. Kyoko was similar to Haru in that aspect. She seemed a bit more... Forward in a different way than Haru, though. More predatory, you could say. Takeshi must realize the same thing because he frowns at her.

"Favorite person, yeah right." Scowling, Hayato folds his arms over his chest as he and Kyoko share a heated look. "You're not her favorite person." He let's her know. Tsuna and Takeshi watch as it seems a competition over Haru breaks out.

Kyoko hisses at the silver haired teen. "That's rich, coming from you." Takeshi has to hold in a laugh at that.

Tsuna flinches at Kyoko's biting tone. _'Ouch.'_

Flustered, Hayato glares at the girl. "Wh-What the hell does that mean!?" He shouts, red rising up his neck.

"Everyone knows how Haru-chan feels about you." She smirks, an icy air forming about her that sends shivers down all their spines. "To be honest Gokudera, I'm not even worried about you right now." It's like a slap to the face when she says that. Green eyes widen with disbelief that the insult rolled off her tongue with such ease.

"That's harsh." Whispers either Tsuna or Takeshi from across. Hayato has to fumble with his pant legs just to keep himself from hitting a girl. What's worse was that Kyoko knew what she was doing and enjoyed every single bit of it. She knew she got him there. When it came to Haru and Hayato's relationship, there wasn't much to go on. They were always arguing so the blonde has barely considered him a rival. Just a huge annoyance on the side.

Hayato gaining feelings for Haru was irritating but nothing too significant.

He knows she thinks this and chews on his lower lip, enough to draw blood. "You're such a bitch." He exclaims, frustrated.

Kyoko shows him a wicked smile. "I know." She answers.

"Okay, see you later!" A cheerful voice from the doorway beckons the four student's attention. Haru waves good bye to her friend from another class and begins to walk towards the Vongola members. Haru looks the same to Takeshi and Tsuna, but in Hayato and Kyoko's eyes, she's stunning. Flowers seem to form out of nowhere as young girl gets closer. A halo of light surrounds Haru, shining brightly into the two's hearts. Simultaneously, they sigh out loud.

"I'm back, sorry it took so long." Haru says in an apologetic tone. Sitting next to Tsuna (he ignores Kyoko's glare), she laughs. "But guys, let me tell you what I saw. It was so funny."

Kyoko smiles sweetly at Haru. "Haru-chan?" Asks the girl, patting the free seat next to her. "Can I braid your hair?" Haru's eyes brighten and, thinking nothing of it, nods her head. She gets up to sit next to Kyoko.

 _'This bitch would do anything to keep her to herself.'_ Thinks Hayato, bitter and angry. He'd like to do the same but the boy was a little too much of a tsundere for that to happen.

However, before Haru even gets the chance to sit down, she notices the brooding Storm Guardian. About to poke fun at him, she stops and looks at his lip. Blood as red as ruby crowds in the corner of his mouth. Gasping, she makes a straight line towards Hayato, _**much**_ to Kyoko's shock. "Gokudera-san!" Haru cries, sitting next to him while bringing a hand to his lower lip. "You're bleeding! What happened?" From her skirt pocket, Haru takes out her handkerchief and dabs at the spot gently. Hayato blinks and turns his head back to see a seething Kyoko. Her left eye lid twitches.

He grins.

"Sasagawa slapped m—"

"He bit his lip too hard." Kyoko intervenes, pinching Hayato from behind. His face scrunches up in pain, a hand going behind to rub at the sore spot. Haru, oblivious to it all, pouts. She leans closer towards Hayato, inspecting his lip carefully. Heat rushes to his face, much to the blonde girl's growing frustration. Takeshi see's that the Namimori beauty is about to lose it all very soon.

"Here, I'll take you to the infirmary." Haru offers while getting up. She pulls Hayato with her and get joins her a little too readily. Kyoko gapes at how Hayato takes advantage of Haru's kindness, his body leaning onto her's so she can support him.

 _'Is that his arm around her waist?!'_ Angry, Kyoko gets up and takes Hayato's free arm, pulling him closer to her.

"What the fuck are you doing?" He nearly shouts, trying to pry away from the blonde. Takeshi is laughing at this point, Tsuna choosing to shake his head and sighing again.

"Don't worry Haru-chan." Assures Kyoko with a sweet smile but an iron grip. Hayato thinks it'll bruise soon. "I'll take Gokudera there. You just... Stay here." Without leaving room for objection, Kyoko is pulling him out the door.

"Let go of me woman!" He shouts and looks back at Haru before disappearing from sight. Said girl is just looking at the two, confused by their relationship. Haru notes that Takeshi is laughing so much, tears seem to be leaking from his eyes.

"That was... Weird." Notes Haru out loud, taking the seat in front of Tsuna. The Rain Guardian struggles to catch his breath so he could talk. Tsuna decides to take over.

"That's it? _Weird?_ That's all you have to say about that?" Tsuna pinches the bridge between his eyes, feeling drained. _'Why is she like this?'_ He wonders how Haru is clueless to everything around her (except when it comes to himself). Frowning, Haru places her head on her palm.

"I mean, yeah. They're kind of close these days." Haru purses her lips. "Maybe they like each other."

"AHAHAHAHAHA!" The moment those words leave her lips, Takeshi can't contain himself and bursts out laughing. He hunches over, holding his stomach and slamming a hand on the desk. Tsuna chuckles a little at that. He's beginning to feel a little sorry for Hayato and Kyoko. Haru, however, turns pink.

"What, Yamamoto-san? Am I wrong?" She questions, a little offended. "Those two have been acting weird for a while now. I'm worried, I hope they work out okay."

"I... I can't breathe." Wheezes the tall, dark haired teen. "Yeah, they like each other alright." He jokes. Tsuna nudges him with his foot.

Haru pouts. "That sounded sarcastic. Am I missing something here?" She wonders. "If you two know something, tell me! I want to know what's going on."

Chuckling nervously, Tsuna rubs the back of his head. "About that. Those two aren't in a relationship." _'They don't even like each other one bit.'_

"Man." Haru sighs and begins to tap her fingers along the desk. "And I was so sure of those two."

 _'Yeah.'_ Tsuna tells himself as he watches Haru continue to ask Takeshi what was going on and why he was laughing. She still insisted that Hayato and Kyoko had a thing, but she was thinking in the wrong direction of it. Hayato and Kyoko did have a thing. A competitive thing going on. _'Those two are going to have it rough with Haru.'_ He says nothing but enjoys watching Takeshi toying with Haru. He teases her relentlessly and can foresee him doing the same with Hayato and Kyoko.

With their "not a relationship" status.

* * *

 _(A/N: Wanted to post this. Literally spent at work typing it all because I was bored. Had this file for a bit though. Didn't complete it until today. Anyways, thanks for reading and reviewing. Lemme know what you think! I'll re-read it thoroughly later for mistakes. Posting without any real editing.)_


End file.
